The present invention relates to exterior supplementary thermal insulation of a detached house, a row house, a small block of flats, or a similar building, and its object is to provide an insulation panel easily installed by a small team (two people).
The panels are self-supporting and do not require any rails or grips pre-installed on the fastening base; the fastening system is part of the panel itself.
The panels are suitable for both exterior supplementary insulation and for exterior cladding panels in new construction.
The structure is thermally considerably more economical than the currently used alternatives; the share of cold bridges is 0.6%.
From the viewpoint of, for example, humidity, and stresses and erosion caused by changes in temperature, it has been observed that exterior thermal insulation is a better alternative for a wall structure than interior insulation (Puurakentamista, tekniikkaa, arkkitehtuuria/Puuinformaatio ry 2/1982, pp. 39, 40, 41).
In addition, in exterior insulation the expensive transfer of radiators and electric wires is eliminated; the work does not disturb the residents.
In types of housing in which more than one household are involved, exterior insulation is often the only form of supplementary insulation.
There is an obvious need for supplementary insulation of walls, and the demand is on the increase.
Ar present, supplementary insulation of exterior walls is in practice carried out in such a way that the existing structure is stripped as far as the ventilation slot, then battening the height of which corresponds to the height of the thermal insulation is installed, the thermal insulation is installed, the windproofing material is fastened, the laths are nailed, the exterior cladding is fastened and painted. Another way to do the work is to use so-called windproofing wool together with nailing spacers, to nail the laths, and to fasten the exterior cladding (Lisaeristysvihko, Oy Partek Ab, Insulation Industry).
An exterior panel technique which works in practice has not existed in the field.
Finnish Pat. No. 43232 does not work in the Finnish conditions:
the panel is not in contact with a warm surface, but in between there is a ventilated slot; for this reason the structure does not have great significance in terms of thermal economy PA1 if insulation is added into the slot, the required ventilation slot will be lacking. PA1 1 the amount of cold bridges is only about 0.6%; thus cold bridges need not be taken into account in the calculations PA1 2 the thermal insulation is installed in the panel in the horizontal position on the maufacturing table, and so the end result is not likely to have errors in workmanship PA1 3 the panels are assembled in their entirety from the rear side, and so that side of the facing material which is subject to stresses remains unbroken PA1 4 the panels can be applied to wooden facades, using different horizontal siding alternatives, different vertical siding alternatives, and provided with different kinds of facade boards; these alternatives can be combined in the same building PA1 5 the panel is lightweight (weighs only about 10 kg/m.sup.2) PA1 6 the installation to the wall consists of only one work stage--the fastening. This enables installation to be carried out irrespective of the season PA1 7 each panel is self-supporting; stresses are not multiplied from one panel to another PA1 8 using the panels, a finished wall with cladding , ventilation slot and insulation pre-installed is obtained immediately PA1 9 in panel joints and in extensions the thermal insulation continues unbroken over the wall PA1 10 no great scaffolding costs; can be installed using a ladder PA1 11 the product is suitable for industrial production.
The greatest disadvantages of present-day supplementary insulation practice are its many stages and the complicated work, the slowness of the work, uncertainty of a good final result, losses of material, full, expensive scaffolding, and the fact that it is troublesome for the builder.
In addition, it must be taken into consideration that, for these reasons, supplementary insulation, often extremely important, is not carried out.